csafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryboy95
Ryboy95 is the second leader of the C.S.A., preceding Jakethebowslayer and succeeding Fireman3333. Ryboy presumably joined CSA in 2010. The exact date is unknown however it is known that he joined in a period of internal unrest. He capitalized on this unrest by befriending Fireman and making himself out as a loyal officer, a valuable asset in times of trouble. Ryboy served in a high position during an unidentified war with an out of era group and in one or more internal rebellions. As a more public face in the group than the other administration members and his key role in front line leadership, Ryboy's popularity was high. He also began building things for the group and thus took activity away from the primary fort(s). In an effort to bring activity back to his own places, Fireman banned activities from Ryboy's places however as Ryboy was quite popular, this angered many influential members of the group enough to the point where Fireman abdicated in favor of Ryboy on 25 September, 2011. His leadership was marked with many bureaucratic changes such as the creation of many branches, namely the High Council (modern Senate) and the first navy. Ryboy also created the Cadet Academy, the Watchers, and the Military Police, however most of these did not survive into the modern age. History (Written by Ryboy himself) Enclosed is an account of my Roblox life and the history of the CSA as I can best recall, two things which are linked hand in hand. When I joined Roblox, in a year I don't quite remember, somewhere in late 2009, though, if I had to guess, I was only on the game for a mere few days when I stumbled across a battlefield game that had a some players rallied up. This was where I was introduced to the CSA. I had stumbled onto the CSA, led by Fireman3333, rallying up to prepare for a battle with Union forces. I was not well welcomed at first, and as any good soldier of the CSA will say, it's a long standing tradition to sharpen your aim on guests and strangers, and that's what happened to me. Though, luckily I managed to hold my own, and I managed to secure myself a spot in the CSA. I took all the money I had, bought myself a uniform, and fell in line with the handful of confederates getting ready for the battle. After a short wait, and a bit of time spent getting to know my new comrades, a decent contingent of the union arrived, outnumbering us by a few guns. However, we held our own and won the day, myself scoring somewhere among the best sharp shooters of the battle. I had earned my way into the CSA, was accepted as a private, and I started my fateful journey alongside the founding fathers of the CSA into the future. Little did I know I had stepped into a group numbering around 100 members that was currently plagued with internal discord, headed by one officer, who to the best of my memory, his name was Amarcus. He was a close friend of Fireman, one of the original founders, and a high ranking officer. I quickly learned after joining that Amarcus was currently leading somewhat of a subversive group of officers who felt they had no real power within the CSA, and often opposed Fireman for his absolute power and reluctance to delegate power to those under him, leaving the various ranks of officers little more than titles for honour and recognition. Luckily for me, this turmoil was the cause of my quick rise to prominence. Fireman, seeing that I was unspoiled by any other groups of yet, a good soldier, fiercely loyal to him, well spoken, and came into the CSA a humble man, desiring to make no enemies. I was a neutral force standing amidst the storm around me. Fireman saw this quickly, and within my first three days in the CSA, I was promoted to the rank of lieutenant, within the second week, I was a captain. Due to my frequent activity, my good standing with almost every officer in the CSA, and my loyalty, I became a close trustee of Fireman. I began to gain power, leading trainings, conducting raids, and earning the loyalty of the low level men to myself, and by extension, fireman. As I amassed a small following of low ranked privates and sergeants beneath me, soldiers who i ensured stayed loyal to fireman and did not cause problems, I gained more responsibility from Fireman. I was often entrusted with more tasks and sat in more private meetings with Fire than officers that ranked far above me in both rank and time served. The next two events I can not remember which order they occurred in, and they most likely occurred at the same time, or shortly after one another. One is a war, and one an open rebellion by the traitorous officers. The war I speak of was a war with a futuristic group who's name I cannot remember, and it no longer exists, but it used the colours blue and silver, and it began with the letter R. The union had grown vastly inactive, and the rag-tag raids of it's members became more and more disorganized and smaller and smaller, many often being an officer with a single recruit tagging along to take a few shots at our forts or to try and disrupt our meetings. Suffice to say, they were easily brushed aside both when we attacked and when they attacked. Due to this inactivity, or something, the CSA was on the lookout for new enemies, and a war began with... I think the name may have been the RSSH, but I have no idea, take that name with a grain of salt. The reason for this war was never clear, and fireman never made it known to me, but looking back I believe fireman knew the owner of the group, and started the war as a sort of “Flower war”, fireman found a large, active enemy, and attacked, unprovoked, to encourage activity for us. Now if my memory serves correct, it was in the first few weeks of the war which the traitorous officers broke away, largely encouraged by Amarcus (Or whoever the leader was), Officers who saw the direction the CSA was going as largely a-historical and ridiculous. Some officers agreed, and began an open rebellion/protest against the group. Back to the war however, it was fierce to say the least. Fighting took place daily, often for hours on end, one side attacking another fort and then falling back as a counter attack was taking place at their base somewhere else. The CSA was vastly outnumbered, most commonly by three to one, yet we managed to hold our own, as the RSSH (I use this name sparingly, it may not be correct) would often just openly recruit, never train, and the weapons they used were often spray fire guns, so accuracy never played a main point in their planning. With our training in muskets and melee fighting, we often managed to butcher the RSSH when they attacked us, and often managed to keep ourselves from total defeat when fighting on their soil. The rebellion was not much, a dozen or so members left, forming a new group and quickly drafting a shoddy fort and some rip-off uniforms of ours. We fought a short war on two fronts, but the rebellious group ran out of steam fast, some members just abandoned confederate groups altogether, and the rest made peace with us and settled off into their own corner of Roblox (to return at various points of the future) This turmoil was the main reason I climbed the ladder of the hierarchy so fast. Around a dozen officers had turned, been purged, their positions sitting vacant, dozens of new recruits came in each month, driven by our constant fighting and activity, and due to my activity, loyalty, and standing amongst members of the group as a fine warrior and well-spoken officer, I soon made it to the rank of Colonel, and began to play a large part in orchestrating the wars. Many officer had grown inactive, fireman included, and the war against the RSSH was largely left in my hands, which (Not to sound too arrogant) I handled in a way that ensured my future leadership of the CSA. Our attacks grew more frequent, I began to promote officers beneath me, and build up my own cadre of followers and officers, almost a group within a group. Now i can't quite recall why, and I doubt anyone will ever know, but something happened within the RSSH that caused a massive internal rupture, the group withered, members turned against each other, and in the short span of a few weeks, the war had gone from massive battles lasting hours, to minor raids and hopeless defenses, and the RSSH was deleted by it's owner. Peace settled on the CSA, we began to settle down, train, recoup, rebuild, and re-sort new officers into many of the now empty positions. IT was also around this time i began to realize my somewhat talent at building, and I constructed the “CSA City” a walled fort/city that became the favourite hangout of the CSA members, where we would train, meet, and spend our time. Now around this time, Fireman had a new second in command, someone who's name I'm not sure on. (I apologize for the various people I do not name, though most of them are gone and will never read this, know nonetheless you are remembered). Anyhow, the pair of them somewhat ran the CSA behind the scenes, while I remained more of the public face to the soldiers, the one who ran the trainings, maintained our main base, and planned our fights with enemy groups. Now around this time, and again my memory is foggy, a war broke out with some other colonial group, and to the best of my recollection, they were British, spurred to war against us by Amarcus, who had just started to show his future tendency to bounce around between groups and incite them to war against the CSA. He would join, work his way up the ranks quickly, and bring war against us, something that happened almost 3 or 4 times with various British and colonial groups to the best of my knowledge. Regardless, a largely uneventful war was fought with the British. Nothing memorable, raids fought, battles won, and the war devolved into a general stalemate. It was also around this time I constructed a few new forts, one of which was to serve a focal point of a future rift in the CSA. The war with Amarcus' puppet for revenge eventually faded, and the union became the main focus of our war once again. This period was generally uneventful, and lasted for quite some time of simple battles and training, so I will fast forward through history up towards the abdication of fireman. While i maintained my position as the public face of leadership to the soldiers, Fireman's second in command reigned over me in the stead of Fire, and I largely answered to him. After sometime however, the two came to me informing me they wanted me to hand over a number of my forts to Fireman so that he could receive the funds from all the visits. I resisted, Fireman began to construct some of the notable forts of the CSA (Childs, the HQ) so as to shift popular places away from me and on to him. Members were not permitted to train or fight at my places, and a rift was drawn in the Confederacy. This became some what of a last straw with some of those loyal to me, the only active officer they had ever known since joining, and the core of the RSSH war veterans were devotedly on my side, and began to rail against fireman for his inactivity and generally arbitrary rule, coupled with frequent in game executions of soldiers and mass censoring of member's opinions on the group wall. Things eventually came to a head, and as pressure built in the CSA, Fireman and his second realized what was happening, and on the 22nd of September, Fireman came to me in private, informed me of his abdication, and over the next three days, the future of the group and it's administration was discussed. While many things he did made him enemies, Fireman was an honourable man, and resigned with honour. While i may have many reasons to dislike the man, it is something I shall never be able to bring myself too. After three days of file transfers and negotiation, Fireman made a public declaration, and I was appointed General of the CSA. After a few days of celebration and general rejoicing, the CSA was in full swing. I contacted many of our enemy commanders, informing them of the power shift, and told them i planned on handling our wars as a gentleman does. War resumed on all fronts, energetic CSA soldiers rose up with their muskets and heads held high, and carried righteous war against the British, the Confederates, and any who dared challenge us. Activity exploded, and a grand era of building began. I began to find my style, and the forts of this era were often marked as grand undertakings with massive walls and towers, meant to stage grand scale battles and wars. I attempted to resurrect what I saw as the golden age of the RSSH wars, and i quickly appointed all the veterans from that war to be my closest advisers and trustees. To this day i regard the veterans of the RSSH to be the finest men and women the CSA has ever seen. Aside from all this, at heart, I was more a political leader than a combat one, and the CSA soon began to devolve from a war machine into a war machine with politician-veterans at it's head. Bureaucracy flourished, and the rise of the CSA Academy, the Watchers, the CMP, the High Council, and the High Command were all seen. I began to delegate most of my power out to my officers, instead preferring to see to my building and drafting of writings, speeches, and deals with other builders and uniform makers. What I regret from my rule is my institution of a politicized army, rather than one built on a military hierarchy. I shall run through the organizations I gave rise to each in their own. The CSA Academy was intended to weed out the generally poor and unskilled masses that applied daily. All new recruits were filtered there, and made to spend time there until approved by a training master. Unfortunately there was no guideline for promoting trainees, and their graduation often just fell to an officer rubber stamping their graduation when he felt it appropriate. The academy quickly fell into disuse, and was instead reconstituted as more of an officer's school. A new applicant could opt to attend the Academy, and they could be guaranteed a low level officership if they passed and were recommended. This also fell to the wayside, and the Academy was abolished after I left office (I had a tendency to leave useless groups open, leaving my successors to mostly sweep up the trash). The Academy operated out of a re-purposed parliament building, and never had a dedicated facility. Former general Kevin served as Headmaster for most of the Academy's time open, if my memory serves correct. The watchers is generally regarded as my most unpopular creation, and it's operational time was short. The watchers were intended to be a core of incredibly loyal, good fighters, who answered only to me, and had the power to execute as they pleased for any member who stepped out of line. They generally had no check on their power and due to the sudden backlash of some of their operations, they were quickly shut down. Each wore a CSA captains uniform with a white armband on the right arm. The Watchers nonetheless were a decent idea, simply poorly executed, and so instead they were re-constituted under the name of the CMP (also sometimes called CSMP) or the Confederate Military Police. These men answered to officers, and were simply chosen for their loyalty, having the power to report on their fellow soldiers. Due however to the poor reputation of the watchers, many saw the CMP as simply a watered down version of the Watchers (All former Watcher's members received positions in the CMP) and so many members did not trust the CMP, and their use quickly fell to the wayside, the group remaining open for a while longer nonetheless. The High Council stands as one of my most noteworthy creations, something i created to administer the group in a democratic fashion after my experiments in tyranny with the watchers and the CMP. At the same time however, the High Command was constituted in secret. The High Council had it's headquarters at the top of the CSA High Command building (High Command was both a building and secret organization) It was quartered in some fine rooms, and it served as a council of the respected and wise members of the CSA. Most were old veterans and powerful officers, who would meet to discuss promotions and directions for the CSA. This body however at the start was advisory, had no official rules, and was little more than a name. Before long however, the members wanted something official, and rules were laid down. A process was established, and members began to have official rules for joining. The council nonetheless retained no official power, and all decisions were purely opinions and advice to be given to my person. The council met when I called them, and could be dismissed at my pleasure. The creation of the High council however led to many of the CSA's inner political fighting and fractionating over time, so while the council did well when kept under an iron fist, they served to cause quite a deal of turmoil when they acquired real power. Now I should pause for a moment to mark out what I consider to be our Era's. I know these have been defined, but I generally regard the rule of Fireman and my Rule up to the point of the High Council as the “Ancient eras”, few are left, and it is where our history lays. These eras were marked by powerful officers, a military outlook on the group, construction, and war. After the High Council was created, the group took a new, democratic, political turn, and this era from the creation of the council to the resigning of Jake I generally regard as our golden age. Building slacked off, and the group continued to simply use what was left from the ancient eras, fighting and activity increased, and the group grew exponentially. After this, all the time from Jake until Omega's rule, I generally see as our dark era. Inactivity, political instability, a chariot left without a charioteer. With Omega at the helm however, the Council has been reformed, and peace generally established. Omega leads this group in our modern era now, an era I have come to hold in high regard. To conclude, the High Command (Something generally unknown of even today) was simply an unofficial group of high ranking officers I trusted to hand a job to and have it carried out effectively and quickly. They held no official status or power, were almost if not completely unknown to the group at large, and consisted of a few handpicked members. To my knowledge the High Command was only active during my rule. I also believe I founded the Navy and built them quite a marvelous base, if not my favourite fort of all time. The ships were the harder part to acquire however, and the navy also quickly fell apart, generally inactive. Though I believe they served as an inspiration for the future CSMC, an organization I never served a part of. These were my crowning achievements and key points of history. I popped back into the group periodically to serve under General Irishlove, but after that remained general absent from Roblox. In late winter of 2015, I returned to roblox under the name of CHEZEK, to witness what has come of the group I once led and loved. To all those who have come before, all those brave veterans of RTTU, and all those courageous men who came after, and shall yet come, i salute you as the man who once stood as our bulwark against the enemy. -Former General Ryboy95. Category:People